Electro
Electro (Max Dillon) is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "A Year of Misery" as one of several super-criminals lurking about Spider-Island on Midgard-616 who were recruited by Doctor Octopus into his superhuman initiative to serve his interests in fending off the Dominion's forces from taking control over Spider-Island before they do first. Story Backstory (An MCU/Spectacular Spider-Man hybrid of his comics backstory, with elements from his appearance from Amazing Spider-Man 2) A Year of Misery (Reprises his role from Spectacular Spider-Man Season 1 & 2, though it is later revealed the accident at Doctor Connors' lab had really activated his potential Omega-level mutant gene, which Doc Ock hopes to study for further research into mutant genetics for his plans to build an army of super-soldiers loyal to him) An Empire of Dreams (Continues to serve as a member of the Sinister Six in allegiance to the Hellfire Organization; begs Doctor Octopus to let him help in plotting to eliminate the Kingpin so that Otto can rise to power as the new crime lord during the events of Daredevil Season 1, but is refused due to his abilities being too much of a powerful game-changer this early into the Netflix MCU's mythos; continues to look up to Otto as a surrogate father figure and provider of a hope for a cure despite Doc Ock only viewing him as a useful pawn) Encoded Truths (Continues to work for Doc Ock as one of his 4 Co-Dragons during the events of an MCU/SSM version of Spider-Man 2; is now growing desperate for a cure for his living electrical being status and return to being human, to the point where he is approached in the shadows by a still-alive Norman Osborn to turn against Doc Ock and sabotage his fusion reactor in exchange for being granted the cure he so desires and an opportunity to have a normal life; is reluctant to go through with his mission, but soon discovers Ultron's slight possession over Otto through his tentacles and decides to free his master first; assists Spider-Man in destroying the reactor with Otto's now repentant help, seemingly dying in the lab's explosion while trying to rescue Doc Ock from drowning, his body violently reacting with the water in the process; before his death, he makes peace with Peter for not being able to be the friend he should have been during their time together in Doctor Connors' lab, and accepts the fact that he is Max Dillon, no matter what he looks like and how he lives his life) Between Encoded Truths and Return of the Keyblade (His nearly dead body, now reduced to a stable human form due to the explosion and exposure to the tritium nuclear reactor, is fished out of the river by Mysterio, and placed within a stasis capsule to heal from his mortal wounds, while his mind is further tampered with by the Living Brain to better suit the Sinister Six's future goals...) Return of the Keyblade (Finishes his hibernation/mind-manipulation healing procedure, and is sent along with the other members of the Sinister Six to assist the Avengers in battling against Thanos' forces during the events of Infinity War/Endgame; is among the victims of the Infinite Tsukuyomi Snap, then revived in return by Hulk's reverse snap; seems to react to Spider-Man rather differently than how they parted last time, almost as if he no longer wants to be cured or want to return to being a human, instead desiring something new...something...sinister...) Appearance and Personality Abilities Gallery Category:Villains Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Mutants Category:Henchmen Category:Electrokinetic Users Category:Criminals Category:Half Member of The Hellfire Organization Category:The Sinister Six Category:Oscorp Industries